


Дежавю

by WTF_Shadowhunters_SlashFemslash_2018



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 14:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13525761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Shadowhunters_SlashFemslash_2018/pseuds/WTF_Shadowhunters_SlashFemslash_2018
Summary: Автор<Кэрри>





	Дежавю

  
Ладно, Майя с самого начала была уверена, что двойное свидание было так себе идеей, и теперь окончательно в этом убедилась.  
Во-первых, Джейс и Саймон опоздали на полчаса и пришли почему-то вместе. Во-вторых, с того момента, как официантка принесла меню к их столику на четверых, они оба не произнесли ни слова и как-то неловко переглядывались.  
— Да в чем дело? — Майя не выдержала первой и, отвлекшись от изучения раздела с десертами, опустила глянцевую папку.  
Саймон напряженно выпрямил спину, вопросительно посмотрел на Джейса, и тот решительно кивнул.  
Клэри крайне озадаченно приподняла бровь.  
— В общем… — кашлянул Саймон, розовея скулами. Майя и не подозревала, что вампиры могут краснеть. — Мы… Нам нужно кое-что вам сказать, и мы решили, что говорить буду я…  
— Потому что тебя сложней убить? — хмыкнула Майя.  
— И еще потому, что его ты не станешь бить по лицу, — добавил Джейс.  
— Ладно, — настороженно повела плечом Клэри, возвращая всех к главной теме. — Что случилось?  
Джейс скомкал в пальцах салфетку.  
— Ну, знаешь… — Саймон выдохнул, словно ему все еще нужно было дышать. — Многие думают, будто любовь состоит в том, чтобы выбрать человека. Но разве любовь – это не молния, которая вдруг поражает тебя и пригвождает к земле посреди двора? Не выбирают же ливень, который обрушивается…  
— Почему ты цитируешь Кортасара? — Клэри отобрала салфетку у Джейса и нервно стиснула ее сама, а потом потянулась к стакану воды.  
— Потому что… — Саймон не глядя скользнул ладонью через стол, нашел ладонь Джейса и мягко сжал ее своей.  
Тот тряхнул головой, откидывая челку с лица, поднял голову – и еще более очевидной причину могли бы сделать разве что розовые сердечки в его разноцветных глазах.  
— Мы встречаемся! — выпалил Саймон.  
Официантка, как раз подходившая к ним, чтобы принять заказ, предпочла развернуться и уйти обратно, зато вся кофейня, кажется, теперь смотрела только на них.  
Клэри подавилась невовремя сделанным глотком, и Майя, не отводя ошарашенного взгляда от новоявленной парочки, наугад похлопала ее по спине.

В «Охотничьей луне» было пусто. Клэри проглотила четверть низкого бокала виски залпом, почти не поморщившись, и Майя покосилась на нее с уважением.  
— Он сказал что-нибудь? — спросила она.  
— Джейс? — уточнила Клэри, пытающаяся отдышаться. — Что дело не во мне, что я милая, замечательная и все такое, а он просто не смог найти подходящего момента, чтобы сообщить — эй, на самом деле я по уши влюблен в Саймона. А что Саймон сказал тебе?  
— То же самое, — хмыкнула Майя. — Похоже, они репетировали. Извини, я оставлю тебя на пару минут, — она подняла с пола пакет с мусором и потянулась к пустым, поставленным друг на друга, коробкам.  
— Я могу помочь, — Клэри соскользнула с высокого барного табурета и взяла коробки сама.  
Они вышли к контейнерам у служебного входа. Клэри, оставившая куртку внутри, зябко поежилась и в этот момент стала так похожа на несчастного брошенного котенка, что Майя не выдержала:  
— Ты же не собираешься страдать из-за этих двух идиотов? Я понимаю, ты влюблена в Джейса…  
— Я не влюблена в Джейса, — отрицательно качнула головой Клэри.  
И повернулась к ней.


End file.
